


Just Friends

by okoyee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoyee/pseuds/okoyee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just childhood best friends. Nothing more. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

 

 

 

Dan is watching Phil brush his teeth.

No, not as a metaphor or anything. He's really just watching Phil brush his teeth. Why? Because Dan had slept over—against Phil's wishes because Phil had wanted to read his dumb books, which Dan had allowed because Dan wanted to read his yaoi manga—but today is the first day of their second year in high school. _Second year_. He's not sure he should be stressed or not, because he really is, because time is flying by and what if the future is something terrible and—

"Stop staring at me like the world is ending." Phil grunts, foam coming from the corners of his mouth, before jabbing the tooth brush back into his mouth, singing the Buffy theme song from season 5 from his nose  _and_ well, Dan finds the moment kind of perfect.

"I'm wearing your shirt today," Phil grunts something that sounds suspiciously like a bitter ' _you literally live beside me..._ ' and Dan rolls his eyes, pulling open the drawer and gazing upon Phil's disgustingly colourful wardrobe. Why can't Phil own more _black_? Honestly, Phil has no idea that he's doing style wrong. It isn't the hard, things either have to be pastel coloured or the blackest shade of black possibly found. Grey is okay sometimes. Phil calls this particular style 'funeral style' but Phil is obviously lacking brain cells. Dan scoffs at the clothes, pulling the least affronting t-shirt from the drawer before knocking it closed with his hip. " _Honestly_ , Phil we have 30 minutes left before we have to go."

Phil spits into the sink, side-eying Dan, "I need coffee. And your hair, Dan."

"I need like _3_ minutes to do my hair," Dan scoffs. "Coffee pleb."

"Okay. You do that. But if we're late _again_ Dan—"

Dan waves him off casually, Phil sighing in reluctance because he knows arguing about Dan about his last minute _habit_ —in habit, Phil means annoying the hell out of Phil for a solid 10 minutes before they leave the door and actually heading out where they're supposed to be and will supposedly, these are Dan's words, still be  _on time_ —Phil would also like to point out that Dan is _never_ on time. Before Phil is forcibly made to sprint to work, he heads downstairs and grabs his coffee from his mom. "Dan over?" She asks softly, before looking to the clock and frowning. "He must be if you haven't left to go wake him up yet."

Yet another blunder in their friendship. Dan and Phil are childhood _biffles_ , the bestest friends even among best friends, so for the past 12 years Phil's has had a key to Dan's house and vice verse, which is great and all because Phil likes being able to go to Dan's house unannounced and everything, but it's annoying because Dan has the expectation that Phil is going to waste every morning coming to wake him up before rushing to school together—Dan isn't wrong, Phil does do that—so sure, it benefits Phil if he can just wake up and then shake Dan awake five times before Dan actually gets up, _without_ having to walk to the neighbouring house to do the exact same thing.

But he hates his classmates reactions. They've sort of begun to assume Dan and Phil are just that: a singular being that seems to always be together (they are) and have even begun to make kissy noises whenever Dan and Phil walk side-by-side in the hallways. Phil would've called it bullying if his classmates hadn't openly voted him and Dan as 'cutest couple of 2015' last year. People think they're a cute gay couple, who're both giant dorks and nice to everyone. The first few months (due to Felix teasing them as ' _awww Dan your wearing Phil's shirt again today?_ ' and if Felix hasn't been their friend for a solid 5 years, Phil is sure Dan would've decked him by now).

Everybody, _everybody_ , in the school was curious about this newly open gay couple in the first year grade, and Dan and Phil had patiently explained to each person whom asked 'no, we're not dating'. Promptly giving up half way through the semester, because it's a lot easier to say 'yes' than ' _no, we're childhood best friends who like to do everything together. But we're not fucking. Sorry_.' Just, well, Phil got kind of lazy. Sure him and Dan being considered a couple destroys both their chances completely at getting a girlfriend throughout high school. But hey, on the positive side, they don't have to suffer through that 'high school girl drama' stuff. Positives people, positives.

As predicted they end up running out of the house practically anime style, Phil cursing Dan mentally the entire run to school. They barely make it, gasping and wheezing until Phil is outside his first class. Dan stands there—loyally, of course—holding Phil's backpack as Phil collects himself. " _It hurts_ ," Phil moans, " _I_ hate you. I do. Can't you get up earlier—?

"Yes, I'm sorry." Dan grumbles, awkwardly rubbing at Phil's back as though to soothe Phil from the coughing fit _Dan_ induced on him. Phil shoots him a sour look.

"Alright you two, stop making love eyes at each other." Phil shoots a disbelieving look at his English teacher, she stares at Dan with squinted eyes. "Howell, please go to class. You're 3 minutes late already."

"Right," Dan says, brushing back Phil's bangs and if Phil is being honest this is the part of the day Phil hates and loves the most. Dan always looks so soft, a habit he's picked up ever since they were children, except when they were children Phil was taller than Dan and was forced to crouch down, but now Dan simply pulls back Phil's bangs and kisses Phil's forehead, then the top of his head, before passing Phil his backpack. Everyday, without fail. "I'll see you later?"

"Later gator." Phil grumbles, pink-faced because he _knows_ his entire class is watching them with big disbelieving eyes, practically muttering amongst each other, ' _I heard Dan kissed him everyday, it's true!_ ' and the more skeptical people, ' _they're actually dating? I thought that was a rumour_ '.

God. Phil hates Dan, he really does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I heard you two made out outside your class this morning." Is how Cat greets Phil, it's only the second period. Literally his first class _just_ ended. He never knew gossip could spread and convolute so quickly. It should be on the record books, honestly. "How cute."

"Dan was just being Dan," Phil mumbles under his breath, sinking into his seat. " _God_ , it was just a forehead kiss—"

"—and head kiss. Yeah, I know." Cat sing-songs, " _All_ male friends do that. Completely normal."

Phil puffs out his cheeks, sulking. _Okay_ he knows Dan and him aren't _normal_ friends, but what's normal friends? Him and Dan can be whatever kind of friends they want. Sure, Dan texts him non-stop, get's jealous like a stereotypical TV boyfriend, _and_ without fail, kisses Phil goodbye every time. No, the forehead and head kisses aren't just _once_ a day. It's whenever Dan and Phil part, all the time. Every time. As children Phil's mom had suggested Dan do the whole kissing because Dan _hated_ being apart from Phil, even if it was for a few moments, Dan would cry and sulk when they had to go to bed in seperate beds—and if Phil is being honest, it was a lot of emotional commitement as a child—so Phil's mom had suggested this:

"Why don't you kiss him goodbye? An enchanting kiss so no matter what, you and Phil will be together again. That way you don't have to worry, Dan." Dan was always the sort that was _in love_ with fairytales, and magic and all that sort of stuff, so he had grasped onto the whole kissing thing without hesitation. It made child-Phil's life a lot easier, he could be playing games or ready for bed, and Dan would simply do his kissing stuff before heading out to wherever. 

Well, Phil's pretty sure both their parents were expecting the habit would stop. And it did, for a week, but Dan had a complete nervous 'abandonment issue' induced break down, and returned back to his kissing thing. Phil hasn't had the heart to tell Dan to stop, he can't, unless he wants Dan glued to his side 24/7 like an emotionally needy newborn. Dan likes love and attention. A lot of it. Phil simply has the patience of a saint, and no will power to fend Dan away.

"Right," Phil finally grumbles in response to Cat. Not bothering to glance at his phone because he already knows Dan, without fail, has probably already reported how terrible his biology teacher is. He sighs, giving into temptation—because Dan's rants about idiots are kinda funny—he glances, smiling warily to the 8 texts on his lock screen. Solely from Dan. _Solely_. _Maybe he should see a therapist_ , though Phil is 99% sure Dan's mother has already tried into convincing Dan to go see one. But Dan is too smart for his own good, and egotisical. It's a hard life for Dan.

"Oh look who it is," Cat mutters under her breath, suddenly sounding extremely annoyed. Phil doesn't want to look up, already knowing who it is. _Bryan_. Bryan had confessed to Phil within the period Phil was still explaining to people him and Dan aren't together, and Phil had said yes, because why not? But it didn't end well. At all. Dan was always jealous, constantly moody and being overall well, _Dan._ But Phil is used to Dan's behaviour, so he hadn't seen Dan's behaviour as anything but to sigh at, instead, usually siding _with_ Dan.

Bryan had been furious, but they still dated for a month until Phil had finally decided to break it off because Dan was seemingly getting more agitated (because Dan was getting distant, and Dan's mom kept calling him worrying that they might've fought) and sure Phil liked Bryan a _bit;_ but Dan is his best friend, and his emotional stability is a lot more concerning to Phil than Phil's relationship with Bryan had been. Bryan was upset, saying ' _you practically cheated on me our entire relationship_!' and Phil was upset because Bryan deided to be a stalkerish dingus for about a week until Dan clocked him across the face.

Summary: him and Bryan don't get along.

"Don't tell Dan he's in my class, please," Phil mutters to Cat quietly before turning his head so Bryan maybe, _hopefully_ , doesn't spot Phil. Maybe they can wait till tomorrow for this confrontation.

"Phil."

Nope, apparently not.

"Hey Bryan!" Phil says, faking chipper-ness. Bryan scowls at him.

"Where's your stalker overly needy _boyfriend_?"

"Bryan, can we please not start this—"

"Don't worry I already texted him that your here Bryan, I'm sure Dan will be here soon." Cat interrupts, and Bryan shoots a dirty look at her before scurrying over to his seat, Phil sending Cat desperate looks of ' _please tell me you didn't_ ' to which she smiles, and shrugs.

 _Bad sign_.

Half way through class it happens. It fucking happens. Phil begins sweating when the door is thrown open, Dan walking in and offering the teacher a sorry smile. "Sorry, I was changing my courses. I'm in this class now."

Phil's psychology teacher raises a thin eyebrow—and Phil is secretly convined Mr. Lots waxes them—he simply waves his hand, motioning for Dan to sit in a dismissive way. Then, almost as an afterthought, "Not beside your boyfriend, Daniel."

Dan shoots him the diritiest look by far this year Phil has seen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Phil is nibbing on Dan's dry ceral in _Dan's_ house's kitchen. It might look like he's being a thief to anybody else, but honestly, Dan's mother had seen Phil on her way from the basement to her room, had narrowed her eyes and then continued upstairs. No greeting, no awkward 'hosting', Phil had simply been treated as Dan probably would have. Slightly terrifying, but hey if it get's him his required intake of shredded wheats, he cares very little.

Where is Dan? One may ask, well, last time Phil checked Dan had went out to a party with Cat and Louise and Alfie? (Phil doesn't know Alfie, but he's heard nice-ish things) and Phil hadn't even bothered to imply he might go, flat out stating he had other things to do (like eating Dan's ceral things) and Dan had looked slightly dejected, but hadn't pushed the matter past Phil's stubborn 'NO'.

Phil, for a brief second, considers texting Dan that his mother is home, so probably best not to come back completely plastered, but decides he doesn't care when he's lounging in Dan's bed, under Dan's comfy $400 dollar comforter and is using Dan's laptop. Phil munches idly on the ceral, blinking when he finally unlocks Dan's Macbook and finds Bryan's facebook page open. Or well, a screenshot of Bryan's facebook page opened on photoshop and scrawled in lots of angry red marks, Phil especially finds the devil horns drawn on Bryan's ugly selfie particularly amusing.

_To: Danny Boy_

_I found your photoshop recreation of what Bryan's facebook looks like_

He quickly snapchats a photo to Cat and Louise (so they can tease Dan, of course) before finding himself scrolling through youtube boredly. After the twelfth cat video he manages to find himself watching, Dan finally texts back.

_From: Danny Boy_

_his tru form revealed, obvs_

Phil smiles to himself.

_To: Danny Boy_

_When're you coming home? Your mom is home you know_

_From: Danny Boy_

_sooon ya it ok i barely drank anyway_

Phil finds himself awkwardly scrolling through Dan's photos, most of them just being bad to good angles of Kanye West (Dan has an odd obsession with him, Phil doesn't understand it very much, but Dan says only ' _true_ ' artists understand Kanye) and pictures of Shiba Inus. Dan is strange, look on his electronic items and you'll know immediately what's important to him in life. On Dan's cell, for example, it's just a bunch of photo's of Phil's face (zoomed in editions) and pictures of random things Dan likes. His laptop is the same, everything Dan owns has an intimate detail about Dan stored within it.

So that's why when Phil spots a new program downloaded onto Dan's laptop, Phil had opened it expecting to find out a new part about Dan. Yet, as Phil opens the new program, he simply see's a single conversation that backtracks _four months_ , with a person named "Bae <3"

 _Who_?

 

 

 


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO IF U GUYS HAVEN'T REALIZED IM MORE OF A HORROR/THRILLER TYPPA GAL WHEN IT COMES TO PHAN SO... im sorry if some parts seem kinda... creepy...

 

 

 

He had called Louise panicked as hell.

In retrospect, he shouldn't be _that_ surprised that Dan has a girlfriend? Boyfriend? _Whatever_. Also, he should have considered telling somebody about his... slight, _slight_ , outbreak of panic. It's completely normal for a 16 year old to be dating. Maybe he was deluded into thinking he was the most important thing in Dan's life, and maybe, he still is. He shouldn't just be jumping the gun because he see's a chat opened with the title _Bae_ , Dan calls everybody odd nicknames. So what if Dan didn't tell him about this online person? Dan isn't required to tell every detail of his life to Phil. Phil hadn't consulted Dan about dating Bryan, so why should Dan be required to consult in him with anything that has to do with _his_ love life? Much to everyone's strong beliefs, him and Dan are two people. Two _different_ , separate beings. What a bunch of bull—is what Phil _wants_ to say—because despite all the rational within him he's panicking. He's distraught, he feels _betrayed_.

To anybody else, they would be confused. Dan and him aren't lovers, heck, Phil doesn't even really _like_ Dan like " _that_ "—sometimes he does, sometimes he forgets where the blurry line of where 'friendship' begins, and where it ends—but it isn't as simple as that. Dan's world revolves around Phil. _Rotates_ around him as though he's the ruler and Dan is the citizens, Dan worships him and watches and listens to everything Phil does or says with odd careful clarity. To Dan, he couldn't be without Phil, his love runs too deep. Maybe, on a subconscious level Phil is panicking because he likes it that way, he likes Dan being unable to move away from him. Tugs on the line, trying to reel Dan in closer, always scared Dan will float down the river, maybe that's why he let's Dan do whatever he wants. Kissing, hugging, clothes sharing, the coupleish way of acting: he _allows_ it. He's never even _tried_ to put a stop for it. He likes the monopolization he has of Dan, and he'd rather it stayed that way.

Dan appears from the window ledge, Phil not having even realized Dan was climbing up the tree until he's rapping on the window, coaxing Phil to open it up. Phil has two options, casually ask Dan about this 'bae' person, or exit out and never mention it. Phil, because he's a man of avoidance and fear of rocking the fragile boat that contains an abstract relation with relationships, decides to exit out and help Dan into his own room. Dan smiles, cheeks flushed from probably drinking (and Phil is ready to lecture about drinking and driving) but Dan isn't _that_ dumb when it comes to alcohol.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks, head cocked to where his laptop is still sitting opened. Dan smiles wolfishly, "Stalking me?"

"Yes." Phil says, hinting at the truth but in a _roundabout_ way, that isn't lying? Right? He feels the need to re-establish his place, his holding in this world. Because maybe to any onlookers, and maybe to Phil himself, sometimes they only think Phil is _Dan's_ world. But without Dan, who would he be? He'd be nobody. Too shy to make friends, and to weird to keep them. He needs Dan, Dan equalizes him. _Contains_ him. He leans forward, arms wrapping around Dan's chest as he squishes his chest into the middle, exhaling slowly. This. This is where he belongs; nobody can take that from him.

He simply won't allow it.

"What's wrong?" Dan asks, facial expression suddenly sobering into a deeply worried look, Phil smiles into his chest, fingers locking into each other behind Dan's back.

 _I'll just tell a little lie_.

"I was watching a scary movie," says Phil, soothingly and Dan finally wraps his arms back around Phil, muttering something, in a very amused tone of voice, about how Phil is dumb for trying to do something like that without him around. Phil, feeling a bit like being a bully says—and he knows the implications, knows that if he says these words it'll bound Dan to him in a truly mean way, a non-friendship way, _but_ —Phil looks up, "Then you shouldn't have left me."

Dan immediately looks guilty, and Phil immediately feels like the biggest asshole alive.

"I'm just kidding." Phil grumbles, putting his face back into Dan's chest so he doesn't have to see what kind of face Dan is making right now. Honestly, why does Dan have to be so _expressive_?

"I know," but Dan doesn't sound like he truly does _know_ , "I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So who was the 'bae' in the end?"

Louise is probably one of his best friends aside from Phil. Granted, half the time Dan doesn't know what she's saying and the other half of the time she doesn't know what he's saying: but they work it out. They have the greatest time together, the life of the party. Okay not literally. Him and Louise are way to awkward to be the life of any party, but still, he likes to hang out with her. That's why he had gone to the party with her yesterday, because Dan _likes_ Louise. He didn't really think much of Phil's rejection to going, Phil isn't exactly _fond_ of parties, but Phil was weird last night, and he had failed in picking up and had left Phil to stew on his own. That's never a good idea, Phil always get's weird idea's when he's alone—like stopping Dan from kissing him, like telling Dan to stop texting him more than 4 times a day, telling Dan they shouldn't sleepover so much—but Dan had thought he'd gotten good at predicting when Phil will lapse into one of ' _those_ ' moods, but there was no prior indication.

"Dan?"

Dan blinks, suddenly waking up from his thoughts as he tilts his head at Louise, the question of ' _did Phil talk to you_...?' dying as Louise squishes his bicep, giggling. "So who is it? This bae person Phil told me about?"

Dan feels himself stiffen, shoulders being pulled backwards in sudden military like style. It apparently shows how he's suddenly pissed off when Louise pursues her lips, rolling her eyes. " _You_ , Daniel. Phil called me late last night saying something about you having a bae on one of your chat logs, he sounded like he caught his spouse cheating, honestly."

"Phil?" Dan asks, lips feeling dry. Did he have a bae? Dan jostles in realization, almost _laughing_ at the fact she had approached him thinking there was some big gossip scandal occurring right under her nose. Though he guesses it's alarming enough that Phil was panicked enough to call Louise about the issue, _that explains why he was so weird last night_ , solving that issue he closes the case mentally in his mind. Patiently, he smiles to Louise. "Louise, that's _your_ chat name."

"Oh. Buggers."

"Yes, yes too bad for you. I know."

Louise pauses for a second, eyes narrowing. "Phil didn't ask you, did he?"

"No," Dan says, looking to his phone and blatantly showing his 'I'm not really listening right now, so leave a message after the beep' sort of behaviour. Phil hasn't, yet. Dan won't mention it until Phil asks simply because he knows Phil _hates_ when information about him is passed around, even more when people question him on things they heard from _other_ people. Phil is very discreet and secretive, he'd definitely dislike Dan knowing something he's labelled as a secret.

He crumples up his face suddenly in a jerk of realization. "Don't tell him I know."

"If you plan on making jealous, Daniel, that's very mean I'd like to say," Louise huffs.

"I won't, I promise." Dan says breezily, scrolling through twitter before taking a step back when he glances at the time on his phone. Class starts in four minutes, he literally wasted all of his 10 minute break to chit-chat about Phil without actually going to _see_ Phil. Great, Phil thinks he has a hypothetical lover and now he's forgotten to go see Phil. If Phil wasn't on edge last night, he'll definitely be on edge during lunch. And Dan would rather not deal with a scorned widow-like Phil. "I have to go Louise, I'll see you later."

He manages to catch Phil still at his locker (very obviously waiting for him, and Dan smiles inwardly) talking half-heartily with some girl in his math class. Dan doesn't have to feel superior about how Phil immediately perks up at the sight of him, but he really can't help it. It's hard not too. The girl, upon spotting Dan says a giggly farewell to Phil before rushing off to her class. Phil looks happy, and then irritated. "You're late."

"Sorry, I was talking to my teacher. He caught me before I could run away." Mentioning Louise would just make Phil unnecessarily suspicious, and thus putting Dan in an awkward spot, is how he mentally justifies him lying to Phil, an _itsy bitsy_ part of himself wonders if he really is just playing out this act in order to make Phil jealous (which seems stupid to Dan, because Phil is _already_ jealous). "Who was that?"

"Laurel," Phil says, looking around Dan to frown at the moving bodies that are heading independently to their classes. "We should go."

"I'll walk you," Dan offers immediately. He does feel kind of bad for not coming to meet Phil, he'd rather he saw him every second of the day, but _alas_ , school is cruel in which it separates them both. Dan has growing suspicions that the teachers make the classes knowing to keep Dan and Phil apart (after the whole 101 Biology disaster in which Dan and Phil were in the same class, they have never had a class together again). In his defense, that guy _had_ been eyeing Phil a bit too openly. Usually though, Phil protests against being walked to anywhere, mostly because Dan always ends up late, but Dan doesn't comment on Phil's lack of protest because he knows why Phil isn't protesting. Phil, apparently, is more rattled by this situation than Dan had first assumed.

A part of him wonders if he should just mention Louise's chat name casually like, ' _I was talking to my bae, you know Louise, last night_ ' and be done with this misunderstanding, because as much as he enjoys seeing Phil attempt to monopolize his attention, he knows Phil will slowly slide into a depressing scorned version of himself that'll take _weeks_ for Dan to correct.

Full intentions to blurt out to Phil about the Louise thing (he swears, really, _swears_ by it), except Phil turns to him, head tilted upwards, slightly to the side awaiting Dan ritualistic magic goodbye, and Dan's heart squeezes painfully because Phil has built some sort of resentment towards Dan's goodbye thing in the past few years and _fuck_ , maybe he really does want Phil to be jealous.

He kisses the top of Phil's head, lips quivering from (fear? excitement? guilt?) and watches Phil shyly duck into his class, leaving Dan to stand frozen in the hallway.

 _Well_ , Dan thinks, almost pensively as he stares at a framed glass portrait of their double-chinned principal, _fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Howell."

Dan doesn't even look up, too busy balancing a pencil on top of his lip, staring blankly as their teacher blabbers on about _something_? Are they talking about the moon? Hitler's asshole? They literally could be discussing anything at this very moment and Dan would have no fucking _idea_. Well, most his classes go along that line. Him zoning out thinking about Phil, before he's forced into actually texting Phil because it's important Phil knows hourly what's going on in Dan's life, even if they attend the same school.

"Howell."

Dan blinks, slowly turning his head to where there's a scowling Bryan standing beside his desk. Dan looks around slowly, realizing everyone's been paired up into groups (had he really zoned out that much? Is this habit something he should be concerned about?) Before slowly narrowing his eyes onto Bryan. _Ah_ , Bryan. Bryan was a fucking pain in his ass oh not so long ago. A tragedy, really. He knew the moment Bryan laid eyes on Phil the guy had _motives_ : just Dan didn't expect that Phil would have the same intentions, though, he doesn't think Phil actually liked Bryan that much considering how quickly Phil had dumped him when he realized Dan was distraught over the relationship. He was though, he didn't like anyone but him being close to Phil, he didn't like that in Phil's heart _Bryan_ would take top spot: that spot is _his_. The little fucker had no right to try and squeeze himself in the fragile balance that is his and Phil's relationship.

" _Wha_ t?" Dan drones, letting the pencil he had been lip-balancing clatter onto his desk, attempting to look bored as he turns himself to be more towards Bryan. He has large suspicions that they may or may not be doing a group project. God, what a drag. He's secretly sure this teacher has it out for him considering _every_ project Dan seemingly get's paired with somebody he hates, and Dan's had this teacher for every English class since last year. A Who-Dan-Hates super power. _What a useless power_ , he thinks. "God don't tell me."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"I'm in _two_ classes with you?" Dan bemoans hollowly—he'll definitely be talking to Mrs. Henderson after class ends, because this is just straight-up bullying, maybe he'll call her homophobic or something—what idiots decided that Dan should be in the same classes as Bryan? He's pretty sure all the teachers know about the famous Dan-Bryan spat that had occurred over Phil, it was a _very_ public event. "I"m going to ask to be switched—"

"God, give up, did you not hear me trying earlier?"

 _No_ , but Bryan doesn't need to know that.

Dan scoffs haughtily, "Well, no offense but nothing you say ever sounds very convincing."

"Daniel," Mrs. Henderson sing-songs, and Dan whips his head around to _glare_ at her. _You witch_ , he thinks bitterly. "Behave or I'll have to bring your parents into another teacher-parent meeting about your _behaviour_."

"Just threaten him with Phil and he'll behave," Cat laughs out and Dan is momentarily alarmed because he hadn't even realized _she_ was in his class either. And Cat's his fucking _friend_ (or at least Phil's friend). Slightly alarming. Just a bit.

Dan frowns at Cat, then at the teacher.

"Leave Phil out of this." He grumbles, arms crossing over each other as he shoots a sideways glare at Bryan, just for good measure. Fucking Bryan.

If this was any other class he'd love the idea of Phil being dragged into his classroom to lecture Dan on his "behaviour"—which honestly just encourages Dan to lash out more because it rewards him with getting to see Phil during class—but Bryan is in _this_ class. And he likes to keep a good 10KM distance between the two of them, just in case old sparks start rubbing together or some bullshit. "Whatever." He sighs, motioning vaguely to the blank sheet of paper Bryan had chicken-scrawled on the top of with a sad title of ' _Project Ideas_ ', "Let's just get this over with."

(Except he whips out his phone and texts Phil a quick:

_IVE BEEN PARTNERED UP WITH THE TIT SHIT FML)_

 

 

 


End file.
